The contractor participates as the Reading Center in a controlled clinical trial to evaluate early vitrectomy in diabetic retinopathy. The Reading Center is responsible for the development of grading systems for fundus and iris photographs, and conducts independent gradings of all photographs taken on study patients. Photographs are utilized to establish patient eligibility and evaluate treatment effects.